


Playground Playmates

by OhMe-OhMy (DeathsLastPrayer)



Series: The Wonderful World of Puberty [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1827, 6927, A bit of All27, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLastPrayer/pseuds/OhMe-OhMy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which: five year old Tsuna befriends the scary Hibari Kyoya through the power of building sandcastles and then he meets Mukuro for lunch at the playground tunnel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playground Playmates

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story is drabble-esque and it follows Tsuna through his life as a child to whenever I feel like putting an end to this story. I've had this idea for a year or so now and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I love the Reborn fandom and it's always hard for me to choose whom I want my dearest Tsuna to be with so this will be a Tsuna free for all. Once I get started, the chapters won't need to be read in any particular order. Also, as for how the school systems work in Japan, I'm not entirely sure so it will be a mix of American/Japanese schooling until I feel like doing the research. Sorry in advance.
> 
>  
> 
> ****
> 
> Tsuna and company are 5 y/o in this chapter

* * *

__

_**Kyoya Hibari**_

* * *

He wasn't a monster. 

Tsuna confirmed this as his big brown eyes stared at the dark-haired boy from behind the playground slide. No, Kyoya Hibari couldn't be a monster because he was playing at recess just like all of the other kindergartners were and no monster _played_ in a sandbox let alone in broad daylight. 

Sure, Hibari was just sitting there at the corner of the sandbox attempting to make a sandcastle all by himself but that didn't make him scary. 

And sure, he'd threatened to "bite to death" everyone who came within a foot of him but maybe, in Tsuna's mind, he just didn't know how to make friends yet. 

Besides, Tsuna was positive he'd heard the boy mention something about hating crowds… 

The wheels in Tsuna's mind turned furiously as he contemplated telling the others that no, Kyoya Hibari wasn't a monster so that he could continue playing tag peacefully. Or he could just walk over to the intimidating boy and help him with his sorry excuse for a sandcastle. Lucky for him, Gokudera and Yamamoto were on a timeout otherwise the decision would have been made for him. 

A small frown creased his brow as he watched on. Sandcastles weren't hard to make at all but maybe Hibari's papa hadn't taught him how to make one yet. That's how he'd learned. When he, his mama, and his papa went to the beach last summer, Tsuna's papa sat him down and taught him how to make the biggest and bestest sandcastle in the world. It had been one of the best things he'd ever done with his papa and he couldn't imagine Hibari not having a moment like that. 

It was decided then. 

It wouldn't be so bad if he taught Hibari how to do something no one else had apparently taught him. 

Gathering all of the courage five year old Tsunayoshi Sawada could muster, he moved from behind the slide and headed in the direction of Hibari. His little legs quivered, his face flushed, and his big brown eyes were wide but he kept walking until he was seated on the other side of Hibari's sand cas- Hibari's sand hill. Dark eyes scrutinized him as he did so but Tsuna didn't look away. 

"Do you want to be bitten to death, herbivore?" 

He shook his head defiantly and picked up Hibari's pail packing it with the sand from the sand hill. Carefully, he tipped it over and eyed the newly formed tower. He hoped that Hibari liked it, he really did, because he didn't want to be bitten to death. The entire concept sounded so painful. 

Hibari's big black eyes narrowed as he glanced at the tower where his sand pile once stood proud. "Did I ask for your help Sawada Tsunayoshi?" 

"N-no, but… I'm sorry! I'll g-" Tsuna stumbled as he attempted to stand, his little legs giving out on him out of nervousness. He was so nervous in fact, that he hadn't even noticed that Hibari knew his name. 

"Stay for now while you're useful." Hibari picked up a shovel and handed it to Tsuna. "And show me how you did that." 

It was not a question, this Tsuna knew, so he smiled and began to make a second tower. 

Years from now, Tsuna would consider that day to be the one where he and Hibari became friends. Unbeknownst to him, so would Hibari. 

And as the years pass, the instances in which they sat in silence and quiet understanding as they built numerous sand forts will be replaced with lounging on the school roof for a nap and Tsuna quietly sitting beside Hibari as they study or do homework. Tsuna will both fear and adore the power and respect that his childhood friend will command. 

He'll be grateful that such power will (mostly) not be used on him. 

To everyone's future horror and Tsuna's lack of perception, Hibari will eventually become rather possessive over his one true friend and many fights will arise out of his need to show everyone just who is Tsuna's "best friend" and who is not. 

Or perhaps it will be something that goes beyond attempting to be Tsuna's _best friend_ what with the hormones and need to assert manly dominance running thick in the air. 

Mukuro and Byakuran will be at the center of a great deal of the "Hibari quarrels" and Tsuna… well, he'll attempt to sway them from fighting but he'll give up after finding that it's rather pointless to even try. 

That will one day be their lives. 

* * *

****

**Mukuro Rokudo**

* * *

Tsuna eagerly climbed into the tunnel to eat his lunch in peace. He loved eating lunch with Gokudera and Yamamoto but they'd gotten into trouble for arguing _again_ and they weren't allowed to participate in recess... _again_. Honestly, when Tsuna thought about it, Yamamoto hadn't done much but stand there smiling while Gokudera yelled at him about being too friendly with his "Tsuna". 

Still, that left Tsuna alone for lunch and, as much time as he'd recently spent with Hibari, he didn't think it'd be wise to sit with him for lunch. Tsuna couldn't make himself useful, not while he was eating, and so far that was the only reason Hibari allowed him to come around. 

Tsuna stopped midway through the tunnel and sat down, his Bento by his side. Eagerly, he opened the box and grinned when he saw that his mama had packed him all of his favorites. Just as he was about to break his chopsticks in half, he heard a noise at the far end of the tunnel. Brown eyes peered up as he tilted his head to the side to get a better look at who it was coming in with him. Depending upon the answer to that, Tsuna knew he'd have to leave and find another spot where he could peacefully enjoy his lunch. To his surprise, he was met with a pair of blue and red eyes staring right back at him. 

"What do we have here?" The boy muttered as he crawled further into the tunnel and stopped mere inches away from Tsuna. 

Tsuna blushed and glanced down at his lunch nervously. He always ended up in someone's way and here, it seemed as though he'd done it again. "Um… I'm s-sorry." Tsuna placed the lid back onto his Bento and started to place it back into his lunch bag but a cool hand wrapped around his wrist. "I'll go, I'm- I'm really sorry…" Frightened brown eyes glanced up into amused heterochromic. 

"Kufufufu… Stay. I could use the company." He released Tsuna's wrist and took a seat against the wall opposite of the boy. 

Tsuna sat back down and reopened his Bento. Again he picked up his chopsticks and was about to delve into his food but he could feel eyes burning into him. Glancing up, Tsuna flushed furiously as he realized how rude he'd been. "Er… sorry. I'm- I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada but people usually call me No Good-Tsuna or just Tsuna…" He smiled shyly. "Would you like to share lunch with me?" 

Red and blue eyes carefully inspected the box before they peered at the adorably flushed face of the child sitting against the opposite wall of the tunnel. How could he deny that face, that absolutely trusting and giving face? "It's a pleasure to meet you Tsunayoshi. I'm Mukuro Rokudo and I'd be delighted to share lunch with you." 

Tsuna beamed as he sat the box between himself and Mukuro but frowned when he noticed they only had one pair of chopsticks between them. He looked up at Mukuro sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. "I only have these chopsticks but… I know! We can share!" His smile came back full force and in his excitement, he picked up a shrimp with the chopsticks and pushed it into Mukuro's mouth. 

Surprised, Mukuro simply chewed, relishing in the flavors of possibly the best piece of shrimp he'd ever been gifted with in his whole five years of existence. Tsuna watched him expectantly, waiting to see if Mukuro liked it as much as Tsuna himself loved his mama's shrimp. When Mukuro finally swallowed, he leaned forward eagerly awaiting the boy's reaction. 

Mukuro watched Tsuna, his face carefully blank. "That was very… delicious." Heterochromic eyes stared into the box as Mukuro carefully picked up an onigiri and smirked as he offered it to Tsuna. "Have a bite." 

And so it was, the two took turns feeding one another the various items in Tsuna's Bento. After eating, Tsuna discovered that his newfound friend was in the midst of playing hide-n-seek with three of his own friends and his twin sister. He was a pro at the game and after three rounds of hiding in difficult places, he'd chosen the most obvious to throw them all off. Tsuna did not envy them for every time it was decided that they would play that game, or tag, he was always it and it remained as such until recess or lunch break ended. Mukuro promised him that the next time there was a game of hide-n-seek where everyone was participating, he would help Tsuna and show him all of the good hiding spots. Of course, the price for this was that they share lunch together at least once a week. 

He was officially in love with the shrimp that Tsuna's mother prepared. 

Years later, everyone will regret how it was that Tsuna came to befriend Mukuro Rokudo. As fate will have it, their innocent sharing of food will be a tradition of sorts and it will evolve with time. It will move from the two of them taking nibbles from Tsuna's bento and sharing drinks, to Mukuro sneaking in kisses and licks as puberty hits and offsets his hormones. To everyone's future frustrations, Tsuna will be completely oblivious to the boy's advances but grateful that their childhood tradition lived on. 

* * *

****

**TBC**

* * *

****

**Author's Note:**

> If you dug it, drop me a line!


End file.
